Takato Rokudo
Khronos (クロノス Kuronosu) is a mysterious swordsman who appears saving Roy from an attack of the creatures attacking the forest. After the creatures were destroyed, he later told Roy and his friends that danger will lurk upon them by the shadow knights before he leaves. His true identity is later revealed to be Takato Rokudo (六道・タカト Rokudō Takato), during an attempt assasination on Emmelina Lowell. He is one of the few remaining members of the Rokudo Clan after the tragic massacre bestowed on the family. He is a member of Necessarius and is a Level 7 Magician partnered with fellow Level 7 and childhood friend, Kirito Hikage. Takato is also the tritagonist of Revenant Tales/Pokémon. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Revenant Tales/Pokémon Other Appearances Pokémon Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Six Paths of Reincarnation Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道輪廻, Rokudō-rinne): *'First Realm': Hell (地獄道, Jigokudō lit. The Realm of Hell): *'Second Realm': Preta (餓鬼道, Gakidō lit. The Realm of Hungry Ghosts): *'Third Realm': Animal (畜生道, Chikushōdō lit. The Realm of Beasts): *'Fourth Realm': Asura (修羅道, Ashuradō lit. The Realm of Demons): *'Fifth Realm': Human (人間道, Ningendō ''lit. ''The Realm of Humans): Electromaster Electromaster (雷系各種魔法 (エレクトロマスター), Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō (Erekutoromasutā) lit. Lightning Magic): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. *'Thunder Bullet' (サンダーブレット, Sandā Buretto): **'Lightning Spread' (ライトニングスプレッド, Raitoningu Supureddo): *'Azure Lightning' (青色雷, Aoiro Kaminari lit. Blue Lightning): *'Electromagnetic Murder' (磁場死, Jibashi): *'Summon: Lightning Beast Kirin' (召喚・雷獣キリン, Shōkan: Raijū Kirin): **'Revised Summon: Six Paths Kirin' (改訂召喚・六道キリン, Kaitei Shōkan: Rokudō Kirin): Aeromaster Aeromaster (風魔法 (エアロマスター), Kaze Mahō (Earomasutā) lit. Wind Magic): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Necessarius Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 7 Magicians Category:Rokudo Clan Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Male Characters